Bodyguard
Bodyguard (Vệ sĩ) là bài hát thứ 10 trong album BET phát hành ngày 8/8/2018 và là bài hát thứ 13 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. * Lời bài hát: GASHIMA from WHITE JAM * Nhạc: Albi Albertsson, Hugo Solis, Allessandro Calemme * Sắp xếp: MUSSASHI (A. Albertsson), Hugo Solis * Vũ đạo bởi Junho Lee Tham khảo * Teaser * Lời bài hát trên official website Lời bài hát Kanji= I wanna be…　Your Bodyguard… 綺麗事ばっか並べても　自分の夢さえも守れないだろ？ Maybe, I'm crazy　行こうぜ Let's make it 奪い奪われる Game 「こんな時代じゃ Go insane」なんてみんなが言うけど 世界を敵に回しても You're my baby, baby, baby Cuz I wanna be your Bodyguard　どんな時も Be you Bodyguard　僕のこの手で I know, You know　呆れるほどに君を守りたい I wanna be…　Your Bodyguard… I wanna be…　be your Bodyguard… Be your Bodyguard 「自己責任」って言い訳して　誰かの涙　目を逸らしてる Love me or hate me　叫べ Just save me 首に繋がれた Chain 全て捨てて Change the world　僕にはできないけど ただ一つだけ守るよ You're my baby, baby, baby Cuz I wanna be your Bodyguard　どこにいても Be you Bodyguard　君の隣で I know, You know　こんな世界から君を守りたい I wanna be…　Your Bodyguard… I wanna be…　be your Bodyguard… Be your Bodyguard Hey girl, I'll be your Bodyguard 何が起こっても動じない So let's go　いつも By your side 君を守るため Risk my life だから Just don't worry　心配ない C'mon, Let's get started　すぐに行こう Yeah 何の保証もなくたっていい For you Cuz I'm here 君が隠してる痛みも Alright 誰も触れられはしない Tonight Cuz I wanna be your Bodyguard　どんな時も Be you Bodyguard　僕のこの手で I know, You know　呆れるほどに君を守りたい I wanna be…　Your Bodyguard… I wanna be…　be your Bodyguard… Be your Bodyguard |-| Romaji= I wanna be... Your Bodyguard... kirei koto bakka narabete mo jibun no yume sae mo mamorenai daro？ Maybe I'm crazy ikō ze Let's make it ubai ubawareru Game 「konna jidai ja Go insane」nante minna ga yū kedo sekai wo teki ni mawashite mo You're my baby, baby, baby Cuz I wanna be your Bodyguard donna toki mo Be your Bodyguard boku no kono te de I know You know akireru hodo ni kimi wo mamoritai I wanna be... your Bodyguard... I wanna be... be your Bodyguard Be your Bodyguard 「jiko sekinin」tte īwake shite dare ka no namida me wo sorashiteru Love me or hate me sakebe Just save me kubi ni tsunagareta Chain subete sutete Change the world boku ni wa dekinai kedo tada hitotsu dake mamoru yo You're my baby, baby, baby Cuz I wanna be your Bodyguard doko ni ite mo Be your Bodyguard kimi no tonari de I know You know konna sekai kara kimi wo mamoritai I wanna be... your Bodyguard... I wanna be... be your Bodyguard Be your Bodyguard Hey girl, I'll be your Bodyguard nan ga okotte mo dōjinai So let's go itsu mo By your side kimi wo mamoru tame Risk my life dakara Just don't worry shinpai nai C'mon, Let's get started sugu ni ikō Yeah nan no hoshō mo naku tatte ī For you Cuz I'm here kimi ga kakushiteru itami mo Alright dare mo furerare wa shinai Tonight Cuz I wanna be your Bodyguard donna toki mo Be your Bodyguard boku no kono te de I know You know akireru hodo ni kimi wo mamoritai I wanna be... your Bodyguard... I wanna be... be your Bodyguard Be your Bodyguard Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Bet Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best